


Nerf Wars

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Tetsuroru just got home and Tadashi has a game he wants to play.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Nerf Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like two or three years ago for an old friend.

Kuroo Tetsurou walked through the door to the two bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Tired from reviewing and memorizing the human nervous system, he dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and took his shoes off with his toes.

“Tadashi! I’m home.” He called out. With no response he guessed that Tadashi had run out real quick for something urgent. He walked from the doorway to the foyer and saw a blue and orange Nerf gun sitting on the table with an envelope under it. He walked over to the table and saw his name on the letter. 

Opening it, he frowned thinking something was up. It told the student that his boyfriend was hiding somewhere in their apartment with the other nerf gun. Each gun was loaded with 3 darts and the first to get hit with a dart cooks dinner and cleans up. He smiled to himself looking at the note. 

Knowing he worked better slinking through the dark, he turned the lights off and picked the gun up. His socked feet made no noise as he went over the wood flooring. He reaches the coat closet of the foyer and quietly opens it. Upon seeing it empty, he closes it silently and heads for the hallway. He walked along the side of the wall in darkness and through the door to their bedroom. As he surveys the empty room, he turns to go into their bathroom when he hears the patter of feet behind him. By the time his brain processed it was his boyfriend, Yamaguchi had fired the shot to end the little game. The blue and orange dart hit Kuroo in between his shoulder blades.

He turned to see his boyfriend smiling and did his best to look shocked and hurt. It didn’t last long thanks to Yamaguchi’s laughing. He couldn’t help but stare at the man that caught his heart.

“What are you staring at? I won.” Yamaguchi said a little confused. Kuroo didn’t say anything in favor of sweeping Tadashi up into his arms. Yamaguchi continued laughing angelically and Kuroo couldn’t help but press their foreheads together. He connected their lips for a soft, gentle kiss and when he pulled away asked what Tadashi wanted for dinner.

After hearing the response, Kuroo carried Tadashi down the hall and deposited him on the couch before going into the kitchen and making their dinner. After finishing, he walks out with two plates and they settle down to watch a movie before bed. After the movie finished and their food was long gone, Tadashi stood up and told Kuroo he was going to get ready for bed. He turned his back and felt something hit his butt. He turned around, in shock, to see Kuroo brandishing the blue and orange nerf gun.

“What? It’s so cute, I had to tap it.” Kuroo said standing up holding the paper plates they ate off of. He heard Tadashi’s laughing in the background and heard it growing louder. Then he was on the floor with Yamaguchi laughing on top of him. Kuroo leaned up and kissed the younger’s forehead and joined in the laughter, forgetting about the paper trash that lay ahead.


End file.
